The Bloodline
by ZEpicTeam
Summary: Rated high T. VERY high T. All Fluff little cunt


**The Bloodline**

**Chapter One**

**Oronture and AJ **

Michael Brayden (Oronture) was attending his first day at the ZEpic University, where all the new recruits had to go.

Just like everyone else there, he was labeled to government as "Special".

"Special" simply meant that you had powers that normal people didn't. You were either a weird mutation, or an alien whose cover was blown, and you had one of two choices.

Give up your powers or go to ZEpic University and join ZEpicTeam. Otherwise, they killed you.

Oronture was lucky that his sister Angel Brayden was also labeled as "Special" and they could go to the University together.

Oron's brother Drake would've been there too, but as only a 5 year old, he was kidnapped and taken to Naboo, which was assaulted by Herobrine the year after.

Oronture went to his first class, and he looked to see only one seat open, next to a brunette girl.

"Which subject is this again?" he asked the girl.

"I think Middle-Naboo History." The girl said.

"Thanks. I just get mixed up; with everything _they _make us do." Oronture said.

"I know, it just is one day, you're loved, and then the next, people fear you as some sort of alien life form." The girl agreed, laughing.

"Why are you in here? My name's Michael Brayden, I go by Oronture, and I'm here for when I get extremely angry, I go into this state that I named GAME. That and I have this "Force" thing in my blood as well." Oronture told the girl.

"Hi Oronture, my name's April Jeanette Mendez, but I go by AJ Lee. I'm here because I'm so tough and good at fighting, and they found traces of M-Base in my veins, and the ability to control magic, so I was swept up here." AJ told Oronture.

"Well hello AJ, nice to meet you. Think we could easily be best friends, especially if you're a nerd girl." Oronture said.

"Yes, I am a nerd girl, even _they _codenamed me "The Geek Goddess", and I think we can be best friends as well. Let's start now how about it?" AJ asked smiling.

"Sounds perfect my little goddess." Oronture said, shaking AJ's hand.

The teacher, a crippled Kaled named Davros with the mover of a Dalek's lower half as his only way to move came in.

"Hello class. My name is Davros, former lord and creator of the evil Dalek race. This is Middle-Naboo, or just Naboo, history. The "Middle" comes from when Arda crashed into Naboo, but due to the force of a Dark Valar (god) called "Morgoth" the planet merged. This "Morgoth" or "Melkor" by his other name, reigned down evil upon the Nabooians, until ZEpicTeam intervened, and Melkor was slain by the combined forces of a UNLEASHED Darth Vader, and Godzilla. Naboo remained safe, but in the reign of the Emerald Dynasty, Melkor's servant the Created Valar Herobrine came upon the planet, and destroyed Theed before Iron Fist fended off the attack under the orders of Invader Zim, our leader. That's all for today. Class is ended; you may now talk for the remaining 30 minutes while I give out the homework and show pictures and video of the two incidents." Davros lectured them.

"That was easy, especially since I can take mental notes with my Force powers." Oronture said.

"Yeah, and my M-Base lets me do that too." AJ said.

"After school, you want to play videos games with me?" Oronture asked AJ.

"That sounds AWESOME!" AJ said, smiling.

"Also, by the way, if a girl who is blonde with green eyes opens the door, that's my sister Angel, who lives in my quarters with me. Don't worry, there are two beds." Oronture said, laughing.

AJ laughed saying, "Ok, sounds fine."

"So umm, see you later I guess." Oronture said, just realizing how beautiful AJ was.

"Yeah see you later." AJ said, just realizing how awesome Oronture seemed.

In one of his later classes, Oronture made friends with a 12 year old named Coran Tekka (CT), and a fellow 21 year old someone named Ozone Azura.

After school, Oronture was racked with nerves, as he had just invited a smoking hot girl up to his quarters, and didn't even realize it.

"What's wrong bro?" Angel asked.

"I invited a girl over to our quarters." Oronture told her.

"Already dating after one day Oron? You must have silver tongue to do that." Angel laughed.

"No, it's not a date, and I realized how hot she was only after I invited her, now I feel like I'm going to explode!" Oronture yelled.

Angel sat down next to Oron and put her hand on his shoulder. "Look, you'll be fine. She likes you too, and I could hear it in her voice when she met me earlier. Just, talk. You both like each other, see if you can make it official."

"Thanks sis, you always know just what to say." Oronture said hugging Angel. "Love you sis."

"Love you too bro, now go get her!" Angel said, right as the doorbell rang.

"Hey AJ!" Oronture said opening the door.

"Hey Oron!" AJ said back.

They sat down on the couch, but before they could start, AJ sighed.

"What's wrong AJ?" Oronture asked her.

"Ever get the feeling that someone you like doesn't know about how you feel about them?" AJ asked Oronture.

"Yeah, I'm feeling that right now." Oronture said.

"In other words, I like you Oron." AJ said, looking into his eyes.

"I like you too." Oronture said, gazing into AJ's deep brown eyes. "How about we make it official?" Oron added.

"That sounds….truly magical." AJ said, hugging Oronture.

"This may be a better thing for being "Special" then we know. Now we can rely on each other." Oronture said.

The happy new couple hugged, and then played their video games, but couldn't keep their eyes off of each other.

After about 4 hours, they hugged goodbye, and AJ left for the night.

"So Oronture, I heard about your new girlfriend. May I be the first to shake your hand?" Angel said, laughing.

"Ha Ha Ha. But really sis, thanks. Wouldn't have had the courage to move forward without you." Oronture said back.

"I do want I can to make you happy. And you're welcome for the confidence." Angel said, laughing.

"Anyway, I'm tired. AJ's quite the pro, and let's be honest; she beat me like 50 times. So I'll be turning in for tonight." Oronture said, getting up and walking to his room.

"Goodnight bro." Angel said.

That night Oronture had a dream.

Not a normal dream either.

One about him and AJ, but they were married.

Oronture dismissed it as only a dream.

The next day, he went to school as usual, but felt more complete, and saw AJ only twice, but both times they hugged, and talked.

Then this happened.

"Hey Oron, I was thinking." AJ said.

"Yes my little princess?" Oronture asked.

"Since I've been over to your quarters, want to come over to mine today?" AJ asked.

"I'd love to." Oronture said.

"Oh yes! Thank you so much!" AJ said, kissing Oronture and skipped off.

Oronture stood there, stunned.

AJ had kissed him.

She had actually kissed him.

That night, Oronture went over to AJ's quarters.

"Hi Oron!" AJ said, as she answered the door.

"Hey babe." Oronture said.

"Sit down on the couch, I'll be over shortly." AJ said, going off elsewhere.

Oronture sat down on the couch and looked around.

A Geek Goddess Paradise. And he loved it.

"I'm back!" AJ said.

"What were you doing in there?" Oronture asked.

"Just this." AJ said, putting her arms around his neck.

Oronture looked into her eyes and smiled. "I love you so much." Oronture said, kissing AJ, and then they began to make out.

They did this for a few hours, before Oronture realized that if he wasn't back soon, Angel would come for him. He said his goodbye to AJ, and left.

"Where have you been?" Angel asked as he came in.

"With AJ. I love that girl more than anything in this ZEpicVerse." Oronture said, hearts in his eyes.

"Awww, how sweet. Now you'd better be off to bed, tiger." Angel said.

The week later, Oronture had decided to take AJ to a restaurant, not just any, but GIR's new eatery, known simply as El Bistro De GIRo.

"So pick you up at six?" Oronture asked.

"Sounds great." AJ responded.

"See you at dinner then." Oronture added.

"Then, maybe a late movie, and back to my place." AJ said.

"Perfect." Oronture told her, and they kissed.

That night when Oronture went to her quarters, AJ was wearing a suit, specially made for her.

"You're the only girl I've seen who can make a suit as hot as a dress. Perhaps even hotter." Oronture told AJ.

"And you look good tonight, but you do every night." AJ said, smirking.

Oronture took her hand, and they walked to the Bistro, which was about a mile from The Epic Base and Epic University. On their walk, they decided to talk.

"So, where were you as a kid? I was growing up in cars." AJ shivered at the thought.

"I actually don't know. My sister, brother, and I have been in orphanages and on the streets since we were kids, and we never seemed to actually have parents. I just remember always being called Michael Brayden, as with my sister Angel, and my dead brother Drake." Oronture said, tearing up.

"It's ok now, though." AJ reassured him. "You have me to care for, and be cared for by, and your sister is the greatest sibling ever." She added.

"Yeah, it's better now, and honestly AJ, you saved me. I would've been evil, and dropped from EU, but you were there, and you saved me." Oronture added, looking into her eyes.

"Thank you Oron, that means a lot to me. I love you more than anything right now." AJ said.

"I love you more." Oronture said, kissing her head.

They got to the restaurant, and their reservations weren't needed, as GIR knew that he would see them here, and saved them a table, since the restaurant opened.

GIR led them to their table, and gave them the usual treatment, with the exception that everything was free for them.

"So, how did your brother go missing?" AJ asked.

"It's a long story, but we have plenty of time. When we were still kids, Drake admired anything powerful. Unfortunately, that led him to admire Melkor, and he thought it would be cool to have as much power as him. And he spread word that Suaron and Herobrine were not yet defeated. But it cost him. One night, we woke to a pair of white dots, about to hurl a fireball at him. We tried to stop it, but it threw us aside, and sent the fire charge. The next morning when we woke up, Drake was gone, and his bed singed." Oron told AJ.

"I'm so sorry. It must've been hard to lose him." AJ said.

"When you lose a sibling, it's like losing a piece of yourself. But now I'm over it, and I know who killed him." Oronture said.

"Who was it?" AJ asked.

"Herobrine." Oronture said.

AJ was stung by this. The Created Valar had killed one of Oronture's siblings. And he had lived.

"I am really so very sorry." AJ said.

Oronture looked at AJ. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Deep brown eyes, soft black hair, and shining teeth. And her little, fit, and tan body could make a goddess jealous. And her personality was one of gold. She was perfect, inside and out.

Oronture looked deep into AJ's eyes, and told her, "I love you more than anything in this ZEpicVerse."

"I love you more than anything too." AJ said, and they shared a long, deep kiss.

That's when Oronture knew. He wanted to marry AJ.

A year of dating, and a violent argument about their relationship, and getting back together stronger than ever later, Oronture walked into Moria.

He remembered the argument and the reunite as he walked.

_"AJ, I want to go to the next level with you." Oronture said._

_"I think we're fine right where we are." AJ said._

_"I just want to move on." Oronture said, more annoyed._

_"I say we're fine!" AJ had said, quite annoyed._

_"Come on you little crazy!" Oronture had said._

_"CRAZY! ME?! You bastard!" AJ had said, slapping Oronture._

_"You insane little bitch, we're over!" Oronture said, pushing AJ and walking out._

_That next week, they were both depressed. They had to make up. Oronture and AJ met each other in the hall, and hugged._

_"Can we make this up? I am so sorry, I want to die." Oronture said._

_"We can be friends, but I just can't trust you after that." AJ said, and ran off._

_AJ looked back to Oronture crying, herself as well. She stopped and turned around, seeing Oronture hold his arms out for a hug. They ran to each other, and embraced. AJ hopped up on Oronture, and they had a deep, passionate kiss._

_"Can you ever forgive me; I just want this to work! I love you more than anything in this Reality, and I couldn't bear, or live with myself, if I lost you! I am sorry, can you ever forgive me?" They said simultaneously. _

_"Yes! I can and I love you more than anything in this reality too! You are forgiven!" They answered simultaneously._

_They passionately kissed, and moved into the next stage of their relationship, waiting for the other to propose._

Oronture went to the smith of Moria, Gimli, and asked for the rings. Two mythril rings for each other, and on AJ's a piece of the Silmaril, which Oronture had provided.

Gimli smithed for a fortnight, and gave the rings to Oronture.

Oronture knew just the way to present them to her.

That night, their relationship moved where it had never gone before. But before it did, Oron proposed.

"Are you ready?" AJ asked.

"No." Oronture said.

"What do you mean?" AJ asked.

"I don't want to do this with you my girlfriend. I want to do this with my wife. I don't want you to be associated as my girlfriend anymore." Oronture said.

"Are you breaking up with me, that you already have another?" AJ asked.

"No AJ. I want you to not, be my girlfriend anymore, but my wife. AJ Lee, will you marry me?" Oronture asked her.

"YES!" AJ screamed, and tackled Oronture onto their bed. That night, they made love for the first time for each, and loved it.

A few days later, AJ and Oronture were officially married.

"I can't wait till we have a family." AJ said.

"You'll be a perfect mother." Oron told her.

"And you'll be a great father." AJ said.

"So that means were ready?" Oronture asked.

"Yes." AJ said, back.

A week later, AJ noticed she missed her monthly period.

She told the news to Oronture, and he hugged her.

"But I'm not sure if I'm actually ready. I scheduled an abortion." AJ said.

"No babe. Never. You want this baby as much as I do." Oronture said.

"But it'll take time, and time away from us." AJ told him.

"It doesn't matter. It'll make us closer." Oron told her.

"But I don't want to force you back, or interrupt your career." AJ said.

"I don't care about this job babe; I'd give up my powers for you, and for the baby." Oronture said.

Two weeks after the cancelled appointment, AJ was happy she didn't get the abortion, as she had fallen for the baby, or as they were, _babies._

That, and as a side effect to her pregnancy, her hormones were out of control.

So she went to talk with Angel.

"What is it AJ?" Angel asked.

"This pregnancy, it's out of control." AJ told her.

"What exactly?" Angel said.

"My hormones are running rampant." AJ said.

"What do you want to do?" Angel asked, sitting down AJ.

"Honestly, I wanna do Oron. It's like I'm horny ALL THE TIME. And just for him, of course. I just want to always be with him, if you know my implication." AJ told Angel.

"Hey, just don't make him lose his stamina, or you'll hear from Zim." Angel said, laughing.

"That, and he loves my current breasts." AJ said, smirking.

"I bet he would, and it'll only get better as you grow." Angel said.

That day, Oronture and AJ were on paid-dismiss for the pregnancy, and they smiled, as Oronture felt the bump on AJ's stomach. "They're ours. Both of them are our kids AJ. I'm so excited!" Oronture said.

"I am too, and I was thinking we should celebrate." AJ said, pushing Oron down onto the bed.

"Hormones run rampant? I'll knock them up." Oronture said with a sly smile.

AJ later was thinking in bed next to Oronture, and she knew, it had to be him that made her pregnant. He was so good, and made her racked with pleasure so much, and they both loved it so much.

9 months later, at the peak of AJ's symptoms, and Oron's appreciation for her hormones and her breasts, AJ gave birth to AJ Brayden Jr and Oronture Brayden Jr.

And so begins the Second Generation of the ZEpicVerse.


End file.
